


Tying the Knot

by nightbaron079



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 06:22:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1888287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightbaron079/pseuds/nightbaron079
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's about ties.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tying the Knot

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written as a Twitter fic.

She slowly pulls at the fabric, unravelling the Windsor knot at his throat and unbuttoning the top button of his shirt. He smiles, that special half smirk that only she gets to see, as he holds on to her arms and let them settle on his shoulders. Holding both ends of his tie, she smiles back up at him. ****

It was about three hours since they said I do and kissed in front of their friends and became husband and wife.

It was about an hour since the wedding reception and everyone sent them off with cheers and wolf whistles.

It was about ten seconds after midnight.

 

One second away before their lips meet and the tie slips down his neck and from her hands along with his coat and her beautiful white gown.

Three seconds before two whispers were heard.

"I love you."

 

"I love you too."


End file.
